


In Your Arms

by winterwaltz6



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaltz6/pseuds/winterwaltz6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Legal Drug drabbles.  Ratings and pairings vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chill

Rikuo was...not happy, to say the least. Kakei had sent them out on another mission (which was the third one this week), and Rikuo was tired of being sent out into the snow.

Which explained his current feelings of anger, consequently becoming one of the only things that he could feel, considering his fingers and toes were beginning to go quite numb.

He was trudging along in what had to be at least a foot of snow, mentally cursing out his boss, when something cold, icy and hard hit the back of his head. The ensuing laughter gave away the culprit of the well-aimed snowball. Rikuo felt his eyebrow twitch. He was so not in the mood to get in a fight. He wanted a nice, warm, heated room.

When he kept walking without any reaction, Kazahaya sighed loudly from his place a few feet behind him. “Jeez, lighten up a little bit.”

A few minutes later another snowball hit him, this time in the back. He turned around, scathing reply on his tongue, only to be confronted with a smiling Kazahaya, both hands hiding guiltily behind his back.

“Don’t even think about it, Kazahaya. I mean it.”

But it seemed his words were not to be heeded, as Kazahaya approached him smiling cheerfully the whole while. Not quite sure what Kazahaya had planned, but ready to avoid it at all costs, Rikuo braced himself. And, he was sure his plan would have worked when Kazahaya made to jump on him, most likely to plant the big ball of snow right on the top of his head, but the ground was slippery and in some strange acrobatic-like move, they ended up on the ground, Kazahaya lying breathless on top of him.

Granted, Rikuo was freezing his ass off and falling into the snow had not felt at all pleasant, but he had to admit that the situation had a certain appeal to it. Kazahaya’s face was even with his and sporting an even bigger grin than before. “That was fun.”

Rikuo couldn’t help but laugh, because only Kazahaya could find joy out of limbs flailing around and landing in cold snow.

It was then, with a soft smile on Kazahaya’s lips and a cheerful glow in his eye, that Rikuo thought maybe he was becoming a bit too comfortable. But he truthfully didn’t want to ruin the moment, even though the snow was beginning to soak through the back of his jacket and he was sure somebody would pass by eventually and step on them.

Refocusing, Kazahaya’s face suddenly seemed much nearer than before and Rikuo swore he could feel his breath fleetingly along his cheek. One of Kazahaya’s hands had slipped around to the back of his neck and was slowly bringing Rikuo’s head closer. Rikuo thought the whole thing was quite unlike Kazahaya, usually he wasn’t so forward, but really he was past the point of caring about anything as insignificant as reasoning, when he saw those soft lips making their way towards his and there was silky hair brushing the side of his face.

This was, of course, before a very cold snowball was smashed right into his face and Kazahaya jumped off him, laughing in triumph. Wiping the cold ice from his face, Rikuo felt even more grumpy than before, which he hadn’t previously thought possible.

However, Rikuo did feel slightly better when Saiga came out to greet them later and pulled Kazahaya against him, only to get a snowball in the back of the head. This knocked off his sunglasses, which Saiga thought to be a great offense, starting a huge snowball fight in front of the store in the process.

And when Kakei came out minutes later, elegantly ducking a misdirected snowball flying through the air, he couldn’t quite find it in himself to scold them. They all deserved to have at least one good memory in the snow.


	2. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt snow, some pre-series Saiga/Kakei.

The mornings were always quiet; the one time neither felt the need to fill the silence with anything beyond action. But still, it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, despite the fact that they had only known each other a few months. Those months had been enough.

They were at Saiga’s apartment. It seemed an odd choice, especially given its bare furnishings and lack of edible food, but his bed was the bigger of the two, and sometimes, well the bigger bed was the only thought involved in the decision process. But, bare furnishings or not, Saiga knew that it mattered little to Kakei. After all, if anybody could understand what it took to survive, it was him.

Kakei was still much of a mystery to him, the enigmatic smile that was always present or the knowing light in his eyes. But those things mattered little when one knew with every fiber in their being that they were caught in the strings of fate, destiny inescapable. He hadn’t needed Kakei to tell him that. He’d felt it the moment they’d met.

Some people didn’t need words, but only actions.

A soft palm on his shoulder caught his attention, the fingers gently teasing a line down his bare stomach.

“It’s going to snow today.”

He didn’t question the statement. If Kakei was telling him it was going to snow, then it was going to snow. Even if it did look sunnier out than it had the past few days.

“S’okay. I like the snow.” His voice was low and husky with sleep, the first words he had spoken all day.

“You won’t always think that.” Saiga didn’t question that either. At the moment he liked the longer hair tickling his chest, as Kakei’s head was bent over him, lips questing over the exposed skin. That was enough.


	3. Pay It Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the usual. Rikuo teases; Kazahaya gets flustered. Prompt: cooking diaster

Kazahaya usually ends up washing the dishes, as Rikuo finds himself cooking dinner more often as the time passes. It isn’t out of any supposed kindness; rather Rikuo prefers not to chance death any more than he already has to with Kakei’s ridiculous side jobs.

It isn’t long however, before a mixture of exhaustion and preoccupation catch up with him one evening and dinner ends up being nothing more than a burnt bowl of ... well, looking a bit like something Kazahaya would have cooked.

Kazahaya, of course, won’t shut up about it and continues to call him a “complete culinary failure” for the better portion of a week. Rikuo exacts his revenge by refusing to cook, but almost immediately regrets it when Kazahaya performs almost as badly. Come Friday, Rikuo can’t imagine eating dinner without feeling a deep fear for his digestive system.

Despite the fact that it is Kazahaya’s fault, Rikuo feels guilty over the rejected look Kazahaya gets when he informs him that he will be eating out that evening. Belatedly extending an invitation to join him won’t work until Rikuo swears that he’ll pay for Kazahaya’s dinner (and yes, really, whatever he wants) and that Kazahaya can choose where to eat. At which point Rikuo can’t decide if blowing his entire paycheck is worth not eating Kazahaya’s food for another night.

The ensuing night is a practice of Rikuo’s patience, when Kazahaya finds himself more ignorant about the method of ordering fast food than any normal person has the right to be.

It isn’t until they are seated with their food that Rikuo can even start to relax. When he does, it is at the sight of Kazahaya struggling valiantly with a packet of ketchup. After he finally succeeds in tearing it open and accidentally spilling it on all of his fries, Rikuo is forced to push his own serving over to share. Kazahaya thanks him a bit shyly and the urge to tease him arises from a mixture of embarrassment and habit.

“It’s only appropriate that I share with my date,” Rikuo tells him with a smirk.

Kazahaya chokes on a fry and stutters his response. “Y-Your date? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Let’s see,” Rikuo begins thoughtfully, ticking off each point on his fingers, “I invited you out to dinner; I paid for you, and I even shared my food with you.” He stops to look Kazahaya meaningfully. “You don’t think this all comes without a price, do you?” His point is clear by his leering stare.

If possible, Kazahaya’s cheeks begin to burn even brighter. “Rikuo, you bastard!”

He chuckles at the predictable response and comes back with his own. “Stop looking so sexy when you’re angry then.”

Kazahaya looks ready to storm off, and Rikuo guesses that if there hadn’t been take-out involved, probably would have. Instead, he settles back into his seat, muttering various insults and pulls Rikuo’s fries closer to his side of the table.

Rikuo mentally congratulates himself. Now that was worth his paycheck.


	4. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Kazahaya's birthday and Rikuo has plans. Crafty ones.

_*Didn’t they always say that hindsight was always 20/20?*_

In all honesty, Rikuo hadn’t put much thought into it. 

He’d known when Kazahaya’s birthday was, though he couldn’t quite remember how he’d originally gained the knowledge. Birthdays for Rikuo had once been a time of celebration--something he imagined was true for most people--but the past year had felt like nothing he’d wanted to celebrate. When his birthday had rolled around, he’d kept quiet about it. Getting older was just another reminder of how much time had passed, which was the last thing he wanted to think about.

But Kazahaya was different. He’d mentioned to Kakei his upcoming birthday, just in passing, and as a present Kakei told him he could have the day off--with pay. Kazahaya had been talking about it excitedly for the past week now. 

Rikuo had figured it probably wouldn’t kill him to get a present for Kazahaya--though he staunchly refused to interrogate himself on the reasons for it--and promptly came up with the perfect idea.

And from there, it had all descended into chaos.

_*Didn’t they always say that behind every good plan there was always a woman?*_

Rikuo decided that despite his little knowledge of Kazahaya’s history, it was quite obvious that Kazahaya had been sheltered and oblivious to life beyond his own. Naïve was an understatement. 

Kazahaya was turning eighteen, and Rikuo, having the pleasure of being a few mere months older, found it his responsibility to share with Kazahaya the ways of the world and the more mature part of the population.

Rikuo knew exactly what sort of present could encourage this kind of passing of knowledge and took a bus to the next town over. He was sure that Kakei would be aware of his plan, but he could at least pretend to hide his intentions by going somewhere else for his purchase. 

After he got off the bus, he waited a block down from the nearest convenience store until he found his prey.

It wasn’t long before he found exactly what he was looking for: a pretty brunette, who looked between the age of mid-to-late twenties, and most importantly, alone. As he’d expected, a bit of casual conversation, an easy smile, and (something he rarely took notice of, but appreciated once in a while) his good genetics managed to put her at ease and willing to do anything he asked. He slipped her some money for the task and congratulated himself on a job well done. 

Eighteen was such a special age.

_*Didn’t they always say that alcohol made things...prettier?*_

Intoxicated. That was a pretty accurate description of how Rikuo felt at the moment. His first thought had been shit-faced and damned embarrassed about it, but after a few moments of silent contemplation, he’d recovered some of his lost vocabulary and decided that intoxicated made him sound not quite as drunk--or something like that. 

Sadly, it didn’t seem Kazahaya was faring as well. 

Sitting on the floor cross-legged and directly in front of Rikuo, Kazahaya’s flushed cheeks and slightly glazed eyes only added to the depraved atmosphere Rikuo felt rising with every passing moment. The half-empty bottle of brandy--Rikuo had always thought of it as the most distinguished of all the liquor--currently being picked up with exaggerated flourish by Kazahaya certainly wasn’t helping matters either. 

“Rikuo,” Kazahaya told him with the air of dying man laying out his last secrets, “this is the most terrible present anyone has ever given me.” He paused dramatically, and then added shortly after: “It’s perfect. I love it.”

Rikuo thought it was a great present too; after all, he wished somebody had been thoughtful enough to get him drunk on his eighteenth birthday. 

They’d started at midnight, and Rikuo’d used the excuse that Kazahaya wouldn’t have to work the next day, even though it had more to do with the fact that Rikuo simply couldn’t wait to share his present. 

They were drinking straight from the bottle, as they lacked any sort of shot glasses and Rikuo had declared that drinking it from the bottle was better than drinking it out of a coffee mug.

Kazahaya had agreed only too willingly.

Now though, after more shots than Rikuo had originally planned on, his idea seemed to be severely flawed. 

Perhaps the most important flaw was that a drunk--no, intoxicated--Kazahaya was very affectionate. A hand brushing when passing the brandy, a lingering look before taking a long swallow, a lick of the lips that seemed anything but unplanned. All serving to make Rikuo feel highly uncomfortable. And really drunk. 

Or, hell, it might have had something to do with sharing the same bottle over and over with lowered inhibitions for the better part of two hours. 

Drinking with an empath. Real fucking smart.

_*Didn’t they always say that virgins were bad in bed?*_

Because whoever the fuck said that had no clue what they were talking about. Granted, there wasn’t much of a bed involved, so perhaps that altered the equation. Not that Rikuo felt much up for algebra at the moment. 

He hadn’t quite meant to be so ... straddling Kazahaya. On the floor. Or drunk. 

Kazahaya didn’t seem nearly as startled as he should have. A bit breathless, however, he looked up expectantly as Rikuo contemplated his next move. This really hadn’t been in the plans, so improvisation looked to be in his immediate future. 

Going with what felt natural, Rikuo grabbed a fistful of Kazahaya’s light cotton t-shirt and pulled down, revealing the smooth protrusion of his collarbone to Rikuo’s sight. Leaning down to his chest, Rikuo smoothed his tongue over the skin in a leisurely lick and scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin. Kazahaya moaned and pushed up into the touch, bringing their erections together with an electrifying feeling, despite the denim layers separating them. Feeling encouraged by the response, Rikuo sucked the pink abused skin until Kazahaya released another passionate whimper and slid his warm hands beneath Rikuo’s shirt to his stomach. 

The touch startled Rikuo, as though just then realizing that he could not remain distant from the situation in his drunken stupor. While Kazahaya’s hands freely roamed the skin of his abdomen, Rikuo moved his mouth higher, reaching Kazahaya’s neck and applying the same pressure as before. Kazahaya’s nails scratched against his sides and pulled him closer. 

No longer feeling as though he could stand the restraints of their clothing, Rikuo somehow managed to remove Kazahaya’s shirt halfway, exposing his chest, but trapping his arms. Feeling pleased with the submissive pose, Rikuo used the opportunity to unzip Kazahaya’s pants and yank them down to his thighs. His fingers brushed the outline of Kazahaya’s cock straining against his confining underwear. The shocked Kazahaya he had expected earlier seemed to emerge, but was quickly left behind when the pleasure intensified with the growing pressure of Rikuo’s hand. 

Everything was spinning out of control fast and some sober part of Rikuo seemed to realize that being drunk and fucking your roommate was not a great idea. That piece of logic was left behind when Kazahaya finally freed his arms and yanked onto Rikuo’s hair, pulling him down and finally crashing their lips together.

It was a rough, harsh kiss, and their teeth almost clashed together at first from the sheer force with which Kazahaya had pulled him. There wasn’t any finesse to it, but Rikuo couldn’t remember any other kiss that had affected him so strongly. Whatever Kazahaya lacked in technique, he made up for in enthusiasm and at some point that Rikuo had been distracted, Kazahaya’s hands had moved from his hair to the belt loops on his pants. Hooking his thumbs in the sides, he forced their hips back together. The contact caused Kazahaya to gasp into their kiss and Rikuo accidentally bit down on Kazahaya’s lip in response. The small surprising pain had Kazahaya groaning again, and the raw sound went straight to Rikuo’s groin, causing him to harden even more. 

So distracted was Rikuo by their kiss, he was taken aback when he felt Kazahaya pushing his pants down in much the same manner Rikuo had done to him. Momentarily lost at the sudden turn in power, Rikuo felt unable to move. Never had he expected, for even a moment, that he would not be completely in control of the situation. 

Determined to wrest back his command, Rikuo yanked on Kazahaya’s underwear, pulling them down to join his pants. The sight of Kazahaya’s exposed flesh seemed to be the last step in Rikuo’s mind. He no longer was capable of rational thought--his brain was only observing as his actions took on a mind of their own. However, before Rikuo had much of a chance to even plot out his next action, Kazahaya had followed his lead and was slowly pulling down Rikuo’s underwear as well. It was a testament to how quickly things had escalated out of control, with both of their pants off and Rikuo still wearing his shirt. But he couldn’t find the heart to care about it as a truly perfect idea consumed him. 

Reaching between their bodies, Rikuo palmed Kazahaya’s cock and ran his thumb over the head, spreading the growing moisture down the length. After a moment, Kazahaya finally left his shock behind and used his arm around Rikuo’s neck to bring him back down to eye level. They didn’t kiss, but instead Kazahaya set his lips to Rikuo’s neck, sucking a direct path to his earlobe. Rikuo used his left arm to brace himself over Kazahaya and pressed his own erection against Kazahaya’s, using his hand to keep the pressure constant. The sensation of their warm flesh together was implausible and if Rikuo hadn’t been ninety percent sure that Kazahaya’s eager sucking on his neck would result in a mark for the next few days, he would not be able to trust that the situation was actually occurring.

Their hips thrust together simultaneously, their cocks burning against each other, a pleasure so sharp and defined that Rikuo could not fathom how anything else could ever compare. So consumed was Rikuo in their rhythm, he was completely shocked when Kazahaya pushed Rikuo off and away. Landing on the hard floor next to Kazahaya, no words could leave his mouth in response. A split second later, Rikuo found himself straddled and Kazahaya grinding himself against Rikuo. For the first time Rikuo could not hold back his groan of pleasure. Kazahaya never liked to be outdone, Rikuo knew this--and it appeared as though he wouldn’t allow himself to be even when being seduced and drunk. Figured.

But he thought on it no more when Kazahaya increased his pace and shoved Rikuo’s shirt up to his chest, exposing his stomach and ribs. Absorbed by the expression on Kazahaya’s face, the lighter hair falling around his large eyes, the swollen lips, Rikuo was surprised when he felt Kazahaya stiffen and the warm spill of his orgasm over their joined flesh. The sensation proved to be his undoing, and Rikuo grunted as he felt his stomach tighten and release overtook him. 

Mindless for the next few moments, he was startled when he felt Kazahaya laughing against his shoulder. 

“Hell of a birthday present, Rikuo.” His voice was muffled--apparently the effort of lifting his head was too much.

Rikuo smiled half-heartedly in response and reached over to the discarded brandy bottle and took one last long swallow. You know, for courage.

_*Didn’t they always say that the morning after was hell?*_

Rikuo thought that guy who’d thought up that saying was full of shit too. Well, granted it wasn’t the morning after, so maybe that changed the equation. Not that Rikuo felt much up for algebra at the moment. 

Rikuo was still somewhat drunk, but it was morning. The moment of awkwardness that had sprung up when they had passed each other while waiting for the other to shower had dissipated, when afterwards, Kazahaya had collapsed next to Rikuo in his bed and promptly passed out. 

Work was in four hours and it seemed completely unfair that Kazahaya would be able to escape what was sure to be the most torturous eight hour shift he would ever work. Rikuo was certain that Kakei would know exactly what had occurred and would take delight in making subtle barbs throughout the day. Saiga was sure to be obnoxious as hell in order to make his hangover worse because he was just a jackass like that. 

Kazahaya shifted in his sleep and the low hanging sweatpants he was wearing were tugged down marginally. As Rikuo took notice of the pale and lightly bruised skin of Kazahaya’s hipbone, he remembered that this had all been for a good cause.

After all, eighteen was such a special age.


End file.
